


Weary

by OwlsandMockingbirds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsandMockingbirds/pseuds/OwlsandMockingbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place some time after Sansa's marriage to Harrold. She grows tired of the lies and the silly little games Petyr plays. Quick drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary

The Hall was brimming with color. Festive music, ample food, and other extravagances oozed from the castle. Bashful young lords humbly implored young maids to dance with them. Sansa watched all of it with distaste. She pretended not to notice his quiet, elegant stride. He stood to her right, bringing his goblet to his lips, barely sipping from the wine.

"It's yours now." He turned to her since she clearly wasn't going to begin conversation.

"Yes. It is." She swirled the wine in her cup, still not turning to look at him.

"So now that your claim over Winterfell is solid, you shall do with Harry what you will, and I suppose since you won't be needing me here any longer, I should be going back to the Vale." Petyr spoke lowly, with amusement in his tone that one normally wouldn't notice. But Sansa had danced this little waltz with him for a long time now.

They were lies, what he had just told her, she knew. He wasn't going to just stop where he was. He always wanted more, it didn't matter what he had. Always more. And she still had a part to play in his grand sceme.

But she didn't care. As much as she'd denied it, as much as she cursed herself for it, over the course of time spent in his care, Sansa acquired a certain fondness- no..more than just a fondness for Petyr. For Petyr. Not Littlefinger. Though she grew less and less sure of where the mask ended and the man began. If there even was a man underneath the pit of lies he bathed in and clothed himself in. She thought she saw glimpses of Petyr on some evenings when both their eyes were sunken with sleeplessness and their breaths overcome with wine. Though she never let her fondness for Petyr show.

She finally turned and looked to him now, searching desperately for something. A crack in the shield, an expression other than blank amusement, but found nothing. "Don't leave." Don't leave me here. Not with Harry. Not alone with these people. The words came out dryly, her voice not as sure and strong as she'd hoped. But she was quick to correct it. "I- still require your presence."

Without looking to her, he spoke, "Ah, my lady, may I ask why? I would think you to be pleased with my leaving." Once again, that amused grin. She'd played the role of the little pupil who followed his every word with 'concealed' contempt and hatred for so long. He needed to think she was in control. He needed to think she wouldn't give into such a weakness as affection. He just needed to know she wasn't the frail young girl full of hope any longer.

Something inside of her must have snapped in that instant. She just looked ahead blankly. She couldn't be bothered to care any longer.

"Because I love you, Petyr." She did not hesitate when the words left her mouth, making their way all on their own. And just as they'd left her she turned around to step out of the great Hall.

\--------

Why would she say such a thing? He searched her tone for any hint of deceit, of mockery, but her words were honest. He couldn't understand, and oh, it was a rare thing for Petyr Baelish to be left speechless and confused. Her words were of someone weary of lying. Weary of lying to him, that is. He didn't know what he felt. Confusion. Disappointment- for her weakness and for allowing her mask to falter.  
Relief..Delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Small drabble I've had in my head for quite a while. It's my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Thanks for reading!


End file.
